


Tails

by Izybelle



Category: Mermaid - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izybelle/pseuds/Izybelle
Summary: And when the skies opened up the next morning, it was like they had never been black





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had and wanted to write out and see where it went. If anything is wrong with it message me about it and I'll fix it right away  
> -Izy

A creature born into existence is not the same as one of a human. There is no pregnancy, no birth, and no hospitals. For a creature to be born is not as simple as the human’s rituals. For one of our people, it is of no coincidence that the greatest of storms serve as the gateway into our world. 

Elevana was the first to stir the seas in a millennia. The ocean did not just choose for a being to be brought into the world for no reason. For the years the earth has spun many creatures were brought to the earth first. While none of the creatures had any understanding of what they were, they did know one thing. They were chosen. They were special. Not created from the crust of the earth but birthed from the soul of the nebula. While humans would always believe they were the first and only intelligent ones to roam the planets great plains, many others knew better.

The ones who lurked in the darkness with fangs piercing skin. The ones who danced in the moonlight with fur growing in the silver mist. The ones that looked like you. Like everyone else. 

Elevana was born as one of the creatures of the deep. A child of the ocean’s soul. The welcoming of her was as every creature of the seas is. A storm above the waves. A warning. Never to hurt the oceans children. Elevana was the first of a hundred years of silence from the sea. Her storm matched what one would believe as a disaster. Miles of lightning and destruction. Endless warnings to not allow her to be hurt. 

For the ocean knew she would be. 

Thus, Elevana was born. And her story would begin here. As the mermaid who fell in love with a human.


	2. To the blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something simple for now before the real drama begins -izy

The first time her eyes opened, she was submerged in the sand. The warmth of the ocean seeped into her skin and the sun shone through the creasts of blue. 

Elevana was unsure of what she was looking at, only aware of the sensations she was feeling for the first time. The first thought in her head was one of confusion. The corals around her stood stark and bright against the deep blue, and the school of fish in her hair was comforting. 

The second thought in her head was one of excitement. Of curiousity like all new children are. Creatures are born children of the nebula, yet they never grow nor age. They may be a thousand years old but will always be the age they were born. Elevana was born with a childlike wonder, like all creatures are, but she looked as the humans do as adults. 

Movement to her side was what caused her first motion. She turned, using muscles she had never used once, to look at what had moved. 

A creature quite similar to herself was closebye. Different from herself as he was smaller, and his scales reached up his stomach and chest, instead of stopping at the waist as hers had. 

The creature hid behind a coral, much too small to give him cover, but peaked out as if it had none the less. His eyes were young, childish, but held a wisdom more than Elevana would have for a long time. His skin was smooth, and pale, unlike Elevana’s tan complexion. 

The stark thing she noticed about him was his smile. Bright and golden, like the sun through the teal waves. Childish and playful, yet knowing all the same. 

The unexpected creature prompted her first noise, one of worry and confusion. The creature took that as a hint to speak. 

“I found you” were his first words to her, though she didn’t understand what they meant. “I found you first!” He swam close to her and stared her in the eyes, his soft violet peering into emerald orbs. “What is your name?” 

Elevana did not know what he meant, but without a thought as to where it came from, she was answering, speaking her first words   
“Elevana” 

“Elevana you said? Are you sure? You sound quite unsure!” He beemed, smile unwavering despite the words he spoke of doubt. 

She found her words once more, again unsure where they came from “I’m sure that is my name. Do you have one?” 

The creature of the deep stared for a moment, as if deciding on what to say. He finally relented his name, as if a secret had been shared. 

“Tiya” he whispered, giggling a little as he said it. “My name is Tiya. And I found you first” 

“What do you mean by found? Was I lost?” 

“Miasu will want to get to know you!” He spoke, ignoring her question. He grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her along to swim. Her first swim. She followed him, and to any human it would be quite comical, an adult following a child. But to Elevana he was much older, and much wiser. The body of a child may hold the most gracious of minds. 

Though Elevana was new to this world, without experience to guide her, her heart told her this creature was like herself, and once lost as well. She followed him into the deep, without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it the minimal people who read this -izy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where this will go from here, but I have a few ideas


End file.
